Porque não tem problema nenhum pensar naquele nome
by HellaAdams
Summary: Deslizes, confusões, bilhetinhos! Uma RoyAi comédia sobre um jantar que deu errado. RoyAi -dã, eu já disse isso antes ' COMPLETA!
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

.Porque não tem problema nenhum pensar _naquele_ nome.**

**

* * *

**

**I**

– Tenente, seu expediente terminou há uma hora.

Droga! Esse cara por acaso me persegue? Atirei mais uma vez no alvo para dar ênfase que não falaria nada.

Desde quando eu erro? Argh.

– Você sabe que já podia ter ido embora Tenente... Porque não foi? – Ro- digo, o Coronel disse entrando na minha partizinha onde eu treinava a minha mira. Pelo jeito, a mesma não estava tão boa hoje.

– Eu. Não. Quero. Ir. Embora. – pontuei cada palavra com um tiro. Nossa, que maravilha; nenhum acertou o meio do alvo. Senti o corpo de Roy (afinal, o que importa eu pensar no nome dele?) junto ao meu, e suas mãos segurando as minhas envoltas na arma. O que será que deu nele? Eu ter cometido um grande deslize hoje não era motivo suficiente para ele se jogar pra cima de mim.

Ou era?

Sabe aquela frase: "Tá nervoso, vá pescar"? Eis a minha versão: "Tá nervoso, vá atirar." E era isso o que eu fazia agora. Só acalmando meu nervosismo.

Lembre-se de respirar, Riza Hawkeye.

– Está tensa, Riza? – perguntou ele na minha orelha. Seu hálito causou arrepios na minha nuca. Juro que ele podia sentir minha mandíbula trincada – Você nunca foi de errar tanto.

Rebati calmamente enquanto trocava o pente da Beretta:

– Desde quando você me chama de Riza, Roy?

– Desde essa tarde... – ele respondeu ainda na minha orelha. – Desde quando você me chama de Roy, Riza?

Eu ri suavemente:

– Desde essa tarde.

**.Flashback – on.**

– Preste atenção, Coronel, pois se você acha que vai sair desse hospital nesse estado pra mais alguma missão suicida, você está sonhando!

Ok, o estado dele não era assim tão deplorável, mas quem mandou começar uma luta ao ar livre num dia de chuva? No mínimo ele saiu com alguns hematomas.

– E por que você se importa, Tenente? – Eu corei. Ele podia parecer descontraído, mas eu notei alguma coisa diferente em seu olhar.

– Eu não sei. – respondi desviando o olhar. – Mas eu realmente me importo muito com você. Mais do que você pensa.

Ah meu Deus, porque diabos eu disse isso?! Ferrou tudo.

– Sério? – ele continuou como se eu não tivesse falado nada demais ou como se eu tivesse comentado sobre o tempo – E você faria de tudo pra me impedir?

– É claro! – eu respondi voltando a fitar seus olhos enigmáticos – Eu já não disse que me importo?

Depois dessa o quarto ficou completamente silencioso. Eu encarava o chão e definitivamente pensava em sair dali.

Uma enfermeira abriu a porta e anunciou que o Coronel já tinha alta. Ela foi embora tão repentinamente quanto anunciou a alta do Mustang.

– Você já pode ir pro seu escritório, Coronel. Não precisa mais ficar aqui. – não me atrevi a olhá-lo enquanto falava.

Então me virei e fui embora.

**.Flashback – off.**

– Sabe, _Riza_ – Roy acariciou a palavra como se fosse algo material – Você realmente me deu sobre o que pensar.

– E você quer que eu me desculpe?

– Não, não. Pelo contrário... – ele parou como se fosse medir muito bem o que diria – Eu quero que... hm... você jante comigo.

O quê?!

_Continua...._

* * *

N/A: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, PRIMEIRA ROYAI DA MINHA VIDA *-*

se tiver um lixo, raclamem nas reviews

se tiver boazinha, critiquem nas reviews

se vocês gostaram, digam isso nas reviews *-*

Beijinhos da Hella :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo novo *----------* Agradeço a todas as pessoas que me mandaram reviews (poucos, mas valiosos para mim) e eu PROMETO que o próximo cap vai ser maior, se não a Midnight me mata, rs. Curtam o mini capítulo :***

**

* * *

**

.**Porque não tem problema nenhum pensar _naquele_ nome.**

**

* * *

**

**II**

– D-D-Do que o senhor está falando, C-c-c-oronel? – jura que é agora que minha voz vai começar a falhar? Ugh.

– Exatamente o que você ouviu Riza. E não precisa me chamar de Coronel quando estamos sós.

– Eu te chamo de Coronel a hora que eu quiser, Coronel. – eu disse calma e sombriamente enquanto me virava em seus braços para fitar seus olhos outra vez enigmáticos. É isso aí Hawkeye! Ops, sem querer a Beretta ficou aponta para seu peito. — O único problema é que eu não estou entendendo esse seu joguinho. – Como eu podia falar assim da coisa que eu esperei por quase minha vida inteira? Esse Roy com certeza me faz mal.

– Do que você está falando, Riza? Que joguinho? – seus olhos passaram de enigmáticos para confusos.

– Olha, Roy, não é como se eu não soubesse que você já saiu com a metade das mulheres da Cidade Central...

Ele deu uma olhadinha para baixo e abriu um sorrisinho maroto irresistível.

– E você pretende atirar em mim por causa disso? – ele disse. Ah, não era tão má idéia.

– Eu até atiraria, pra botar algum juízo e bom senso na sua cabeça, mas não valeria muito a pena. Eu ia me arrepender muito amanhã. – toda hora eu rinha que me declarar agora?! Jesus!

Mas quem disse que eu abaixei a arma?

– Agora, Riza Hawkeye – por que eu gostei de como aquelas duas últimas palavras soaram saindo da boca dele? – você vai prestar a máxima atenção em mim, ok?

Credo, minha imaginação está rolando solta hoje... Juro que o ambiente me parece mais quente e tenso agora.

Certo, definitivamente minha nuca e minha testa começaram a suar.

– Ok – respondi engolindo em seco.

– Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei pra que esse dia chegasse... O dia em que você revelaria parte de seus sentimentos a mim. – ele parou para avaliar a minha reação. Confesso que ele pareceu desapontado; eu era uma máscara de indiferença – O que eu posso dizer é que eu sinto por você o mesmo que você sente por mim.

Ah, eu resolvi que ia sacanear um pouco com ele, porque seus olhos pareciam realmente muito sinceros.

– Sério? Não acredito. –Eu abri um sorrisinho quando ele começou a ficar confuso – Na verdade, não sabia que você me odiava tanto assim...

Tadinho, quebrou a cara.

– N-nossa... E-e-eu... – Ele gaguejou e olhou para baixo desviando seus olhos dos meus. Então virou-se com movimentos lentos em direção à porta.

– Espere, Roy! – exclamei segurando seu pulso enquanto ele dava o primeiro passo para a saída. Como ele pôde acreditar nisso? – Deixe de se besta! É claro que o que você disse é verdade! Não é óbvio?

Ele ficou parado por uns 3 segundos antes de se virar abruptamente e me abraçar forte. Consegui ver um flash de um sorriso enorme e apaixonado em seu rosto. Fiquei tão surpresa que deixei a arma cair no chão, mas sorri também pelo momento. Estar junta de seus ombros e peito largos não era simplesmente _bom. _Era perfeito! Uma situação inimaginável. Nunca me passou pela cabeça que isso algum dia iria acontecer.

– Hm. – ele murmurou aproveitando o abraço. – Isso...

– Sim? – estimulei.

– Isso... quer dizer que o jantar ainda está de pé?

Soltei um risinho anazalado e balancei a cabeça afirmativamente.

– Claro Roy, isso com certeza quer dizer que o jantar ainda está de pé.

Ele me apertou mais ainda em seus braços e eu senti como se tivesse ganhado a noite.

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A:** OLÁ DE NOVO *-*

agradeço novamente os reviews, e não se irritem comigo por eu pedir mais *-*

Eu afirmo que a vontade de escrever sua história realmente aumenta quando recebe comentários de seu trabalho.

Quem gostar ou não gostar ou apenas quiser criticar, mandem um review \o/

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo :*

Hella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ei, valeu pelos reviews e aproveitem o capítulo \o/ Não foi betado e eu fiquei com preguia de revisar, então se tiver algum problema no português, simplesmente _ignore_. Aprovewitem o capítulo fresquinho.

* * *

**

**.Porque não tem problema nenhum pensar _naquele_ nome.**

* * *

**III**

– Ei, Riza... – ele chamou depois de uns minutos de muito aconchego.

– Sim? – ronronei.

– Quero te levar a um lugar... – ele falou mas deixou a frase no ar... Eu não conseguir definir o sentimento em sua voz.

– Ah, sim... Vamos.

Aonde ele queria me levar? Que estranho.

Já estávamos quase saindo da cabine quando me lembrei de uma coisa.

– Já volto, Coronel – ele não teve tempo para reclamar ou ignorou o fato de eu o ter chamado pela sua patente.

Fui até o cubículo anterior para pegar minha arma. Porém, quando levantei a cabeça e avistei o alvo, uma idéia repentina surgiu em minha cabeça. E se... ?

Resolvi tentar. Se eu errasse seria só mais um tiro perdido...

Segurei firme a arma, e com o dedo já no gatilho mirei o centro exato do alvo. _Tic._

O silenciador deixou o ar com um suspense irresistível. Atrevi-me a olhar...

E nunca vi um tiro mais perfeito. Acertou o meio do meio, nenhum milímetro a mais, nenhum milímetro a menos.

Ah, isso me deixou certa de uma coisa... E essa certeza não podia ser contestada.

– Filho da mãe... – acusei-o.

Contentei-me colocando a arma no coldre e fui até o meu _superior. _

– Essa sim é a minha Riza... – ele disse me recebendo com um sorriso caloroso – Qual é a razão para a mudança súbita?

Você nem imagina...

– Bem, acho que finalmente percebi que eu não tinha motivos para não ter acertado antes – espero que ele se contente com essa. Na verdade foi muito mais indireta do que resposta.

Um sorriso maior ainda; Era justamente a réplica que eu quisera e ganhara dele.

– Agora vamos, tenho que te levar a um lugar antes de jantarmos...

E lá fui eu, Elizabeth Hawkeye, atrás de _meu_ Coronel.

– Eis aqui... – ele destrancou a porta e a abriu – ... o meu apartamento!

Ele estava falando sério?

– Roy... Você tem certeza que quer ir pros finalmentes antes mesmo de jantar?!

– Não! Riza... é... Pelo amor de Deus!

Ahn?

–Ah. Ok. Esquece. – corei muito. Jesus Cristo, abra um buraco nesse chão!

Eu conclui que mudo completamente de personalidade perto dele e isso com certeza não faz bem nem pra mim nem para o Roy.

Alguns poucos minutos se passaram em puro constrangimento. Depois, Roy virou para me fitar com olhos de extrema determinação.

– Olha, Riza – Roy disse segurando gentilmente meu queixo, fitando meus olhos ainda envergonhados – Eu não te trouxe aqui para nada disso, ok? A não ser... Ugh, esquecemos essa parte por enquanto.

– Roy, do que você está falando? – o cortei.

– Na verdade te trouxe aqui porque tenho um presente pra você. Um presente para o jantar.

– Presente? – perguntei curiosa. Que mulher não adora presentes?

– Sim... Vá até meu quarto no final do corredor e abra a caixa que está sobre a cama. Espero que você goste.

E ele se foi, me deixando sozinha em sua sala elegante.

Fiz o que ele disse e cheguei até o final do corredor, onde encontrei uma grande caixa quadricular sobre uma cama de casal.

Sufoquei quando levantei a tampa, pois, lá dentro, jazia o vestido mais lindo de toda a história. Quer dizer, o mais lindo que eu já vira na minha vida.

O Estilismo através da história não era minha especialidade...

A primeira coisa que eu reconheci foi o cetim e o verde escuro puxado para o jade. Quase gemi de felicidade quando puxei o vestido da caixa cuidadosamente e vi a extensão de sua saia.

Quando notei já estava provando o presente e não me surpreendi quando o vestido coube perfeitamente. A parte superior do mesmo começava em uma gola alta, sem mangas. Abaixo dos seios, nas laterais, havia pequenas lacunas em formas de losangos que desciam até o quadril. No alto da coxa esquerda havia uma abertura que descia o caminho inteiro num pequeno leito de 2 cm de largura.

Ah, como era perfeito!

Quase sufoquei quando vi ao lado da cama um par de sandálias de fita de cetim. Não que eu seja... o que quer vocês estejam pensando de mim. Não sou patrcinha nem nada, mas a situação era mesmo _muito_ estranha. Contudo, não deixava de ser perfeita.

Coloquei as sandálias e me dirigi à sala, esperando por Roy. Ele não se tardou a chegar, surpreendentemente vestindo um smoking. _Smoking!_

– Parece que eu escolhi certo... – Roy disse – Esse vestido ficou perfeito em você, Riza.

Ele sorriu para mim e eu retribui.

– Digo o mesmo de você e seu smoking, Mustang.

Ele piscou para mim e me segurou pela cintura, guiando-me até a porta.

– Agora podemos realmente ter nosso jantar, Lady Riza.

Eu corei. Não sei o que fizera Roy ficar tão... _tão_... Mas eu estava gostando.

Andamos nem meia quadra antes de chegarmos ao nosso destino: The Flame's Restaurant. (que ironia, pensei.). Adentramos e o lugar era realmente bom, porém Roy nos levou para uma mesa mais reservada do restaurante.

– O que você vai querer, Riza? – ele me perguntou por sobre o cardápio.

– Não sei, Roy. O que você me sugere?

A minha grande surpresa foi que quando terminei a frase, uma voz gritou o nome de Roy.

E caminhei para o estado de norvosismo quando vi Olivia se aproximando.

Isso estava errado! O que ela fazia aqui cumprimentado o Roy tão abertamente? Pra mim ela não gostava dele até o tempo atrás.

E por final, quase caí de choque quando Olivia passou direto por mim e agarrou o Coronel Roy na minha frente.

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A: **Yeeeei, capítulo grande \o\

resolvi prolonga mais uns dois capítulos pq se não a história não teria nenhuma tragédia, só feliciade e tal.

mas espero que vocês gotem da ideia que eu tive xD

Mandem reviews e beijos :*

Até o próximo cap.

Hella.


	4. Chapter 4

**AAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, CAPÍTULO BEM GRANDÃO PRA VOCÊS \o\ aproveitem, porque dá pra dar umas risadas :*  
**

* * *

**.Porque não tem problema nenhum pensar _naquele_ nome.

* * *

IV**

Eu não conseguia mais agüentar nem um segundo naquele local, mas meu corpo não me obedecia. Quanto tempo já havia passado? Um segundo? Dois?

Pois para mim aquilo parecia uma eternidade.

Não sabia direito o que fazer: se corria, se xingava, se chorava... Apelei para a ignorância. Uns dez segundos depois dos dois pararem de se agarrar no meio de todo mundo (impressão minha ou o Roy estava empurrando ela? Deve ser loucura ou teimosia minha.), discretamente peguei a garrafa de vinho que Roy pedira para nós anteriormente, segurei firmemente atrás das costas e sai caminhando em direção ao Coronel.

– Sabe, Roy... – eu tentei dizer com a voz menos embargada possível – Eu não acredito que você me fez vir até aqui só pra me fazer de idiota e me humilhar na frente de todo mundo!

Antes de ele tentar responder, eu já havia virado o conteúdo inteiro da garrafa em sua cabeça. Não me importava com quanto ele gastara naquele smoking, mas eu consegui manchar tudo de vinho.

Olívia observava tudo de longe.

Não sei se ele viu a lágrima fazendo o caminho pelo meu rosto antes de eu sair correndo até a saída do restaurante, e eu sinceramente não me importava, mas não queria ter minha dignidade destruída em mais partes por hoje.

O que eu queria agora era uma boa e longa noite de sono, e era isso o que eu faria. Dormir.

* * *

E como tudo que é quase bom dura menos do que aquilo que é bom, tive que acordar cedo, porque eu, a Primeiro Tenente Hawkye, jamais faltaria ao meu trabalho. Nem que fosse o dia mais horrível da minha vida... O que definitivamente tomou forma ontem.

Mas eu não deixaria de enfrentar o Coronel cara a cara, para ele saber que eu não era uma mulher fraca. Nem um pouco fraca. Certo?

Agiria como sua subordinada normalmente, faria meu trabalho e, com toda certeza, não me deixaria levar por uma onda de raiva. Se ele queria que eu devolvesse na mesma moeda, não seria assim que funcionaria comigo.

Agiria como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Nada pior para ele do que isso.

* * *

Sentada na minha mesa, eu trabalhava tranquilamente. Eu não falara nada demais com Roy desde que ele chegara 15 minutos atrasado no trabalho, e ele também não falara muito comigo.

Enfim percebi a presença de alguém ao meu lado; era Havoc.

– Sim, Segundo Tenente Havoc?

Ele olhou para a mesa de nosso superior antes de responder. O Coronel estava com as mãos entrelaçadas em frente ao rosto e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente para Havoc.

Ah, o que será que ele queria?

Havoc virou-se para mim novamente:

– Mensagem do senhor Coronel para você, Tenente! – ele estendeu a mão para mim e um papel se encontrava dentro desta. Peguei o papel de sua mão e ele voltou a sua mesa depois de me bater continência.

Na mensagem se lia: "_Você não tem nenhum motivo para estar brava comigo, Riza._

_Você sabe que eu não fiz nada de errado e o incidente de ontem a noite não foi planejado por mim._

_Olivia é uma mulher pirada e não pensa antes de agir..._

_POR FAVOR! Dê-me mais uma chance de mostrar meu verdadeiro lado para você!_

_Roy."_

Aonde ele queria chegar com isso? Ele queria resolver nossos problemas através de um bilhete?

Eu ia continuar do jeito dele, mas só o perdoaria se ele fizesse algo mais humilhante do que me pedir perdão de joelhos.

Eu respondi em outra folha "_Sua mãe não te ensinou o significado da palavra 'educação', não, Coronel? Você devia ser educado e respeitar as mulheres... MAS NÃO! Ah, quer saber? Falemos disso outra hora. Tenho outra palavra para você, que é D-I-G-N-I-D-A-D-E. Sendo homem você devia entender pelo menos essa. Então porque você não tenta manter ambas as nossas dignidades um pouquinho mais intactas e, pelo menos, SIMPLESMENTE PARAR DE FALAR COMIGO?_

_Atenciosamente,_

_Elizabeth Hakeye."_

– Ei, Havoc! – chamei. Pelo jeito ele seria nosso mensageiro por hoje, se o Coronel resolvesse me mandar mais uma mensagem... Odeio como o Havoc sempre tem que se ferrar no final.

– Para o Mustang, Tenente? – ele perguntou já pegando o bilhete dobrado na minha mão.

– Sim.

E a resposta quase que imediatamente já estava em minhas mãos.

"_Olhe, Riza (e não pense que eu não me incomodei pelo fato de você não ter me chamado de Roy agora), realmente sinto muito por eu ter afetado tanto assim sua dignidade, mas digo novamente que EU NÃO PLANEJEI ISSO._

_Espero que você bote isso na sua cabeça,_

_Roy."_

Ele ia insistir nisso, não é?

"_Coronel Roy Mustang (assim serve para você?), não pense que você é tão galanteador assim. Só você sozinho não é capaz de abalar minha dignidade. Entenda que eu estava falando da sua dignidade antes, porque pega mal para você fazer coisas como as de ontem e semelhantes às mulheres._

_Primeira Tenente"_

Eu sorri quando vi que Havoc já estava postado ao meu lado esperando pelo bilhete.

– Você já sabe o que fazer, Segundo Tenente.

– Ok, aparentemente eu já volto – ele disse com uma expressão acabada.

– Pois é. Parece que seu dia vai ser cansativo hoje.

Ele sorriu e foi para a mesa de Mustang, que leu a mensagem com uma expressão abalada e escreveu furiosamente uma réplica em outro papel. Pelo jeito o Exército teria que providenciar novos suprimentos de papéis para essa seção do Quartel da Central.

"_O que deu em você, Riza? E aquele negócio de você 'se importar comigo mais do que eu penso' e 'se arrepender muito depois se tivesse que me matar' ou... O QUE ACONTECEU COM O NOSSO AMOR, RIZA?_

_Coronel Mustang."_

Não acredito que fiz ele dizer _em palavras_, ou quase, que me amava. Mas isso não adiantava nada agora, de acordo com a situação.

"_Olha, Coronel... Francamente, eu pensei que você soubesse da minha carreira como atriz antes de me tornar atiradora de elite. Mas acho que eu supus errado..._

_De sua diva favorita,_

_Lizzie."_

Ele quase caiu da cadeira quando leu a minha mensagem. Eu não estava acreditando no quanto isso se tornara divertido!

"_Eu certamente fiquei um bom tempo sem ver você, Riza, depois que seu pai morreu e eu entrei no Exército, MAS ISSO É TÃO DIFERENTE! Como?! Quando?! Se você estava realmente atuando, meu ego, minha dignidade, minha honra... todos caíram num abismo imenso e sem escapatória._

_De coração partido e orgulho no abismo,_

_Roy."_

Senti-me mal depois desse último bilhete, mas ele conseguia mesmo ser dramático quando queria. Eu acabaria com aquilo naquele instante para depois resolvermos nossos assuntos cara a cara. Era isso o que eu faria.

"_Não acredito que você caiu nessa de eu já ter sido atriz, pelo amor de Deus! Tudo bem que no tempo em que não nos vimos eu poderia ter sido muitas coisas, mas nunca, NUNCA eu seria atriz._

_Enfim, o que eu queria dizer não era isso... Vamos parar de criancices e resolver nossos assuntos frente a frente, ok? Esperarei você na cabine telefônica onde o desejo de vingança começou, quando o expediente acabar._

_Espero sua confirmação,_

_Primeiro Tenente Riza Hawkeye."_

Havoc me repassou o último bilhete do dia e foi sentar-se em sua mesa, alegre por ter acabado seu trabalho.

"_Ok. Estarei lá,_

_Coronel Roy Mustang."_

Agora só me restava esperar.

_Continua...._

* * *

**N/A:** Capítulo fresquinho pra vocês, escrito por minha pessoa na madrugada e quase caindo de sono *-*

Desculpa a qualidade da ortografia do capítulo passado, mas eu tava sem vontaade de revisar mesmo, porque eu não tava aguentando de sono quando fui postar. Gomen de novo.

Aproveitem esse capítulo e valeu pelas reviews *-*

Espero chegar aos 30 antes de postar o 5º capítulo \o/

Vamos lá, rumo aos 30 \o\

Até o próximo capítulo e mandem reviews!

Hella.


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

.Porque não tem problema nenhum pensar _naquele_ nome.

* * *

**

**V**

Finalmente o expediente havia acabado e eu me levantei para ir embora. Quando estava prestes a atravessar a saída da sala, Fuery me interceptou.

– Tenente, você tem um minuto?

– Desculpe Sargento, mas eu estou com um pouco de pressa pra resolver uns assuntos...

– Não. Tudo bem... Mas só levaria um segundo...

– Ok, ok! O que você quer Sargento Fuery? – declarei me rendendo.

– Eu só preciso achar um parafuso que caiu, para eu poder acabar de consertar uma das máquinas que ficou comigo. Não vai demorar muito, eu prometo!

– Ok, né. Vamos ao trabalho... – cada coisa que me pedem pra fazer... Espero que o Coronel não fique_ muito_ bravo por eu não estar lá no momento.

No final, demoramos 8 minutos para achar o maldito parafuso e Roy definitivamente estaria bravo por eu não ter chegado na hora combinada.

Dei adeus ao Fuery e andei o mais depressa possível para fora do quartel. Indagava se minha pressa era por eu estar atrasada ou por eu querer estar ao lado doCoronel o mais rápido possível...

Não me importava com a resposta, agora que eu tinha a prova definitiva de que o Coronel era um tremendo cafajeste.

E a Olivia uma desgraçada... Isso eu não podia deixar de admitir.

Tentei botar outros pensamentos na minha cabeça pra deixar os xingamentos para depois. Eu ia precisar deles quando confrontasse o Mustang.

Atravessei as grandes portas do QG e andei a extensão inteira até a cabine, me perguntando onde diabos estaria o Coronel. Não havia sinal nenhum de pessoa ou de silhueta perto da cabine telefônica.

Plantei-me ao lado da porta da cabine esperando algo que eu não sabia o que era.

Ou talvez soubesse, já que no mesmo segundo em que me encostei à cabine, uma mão de lá dentro me puxou para o interior da mesma. Aquele desgraçado!

– Você não podia ser mais sutil, não é Roy?

Ele riu.

– Finalmente fiz você dizer meu nome hoje, Riza. – Ele me olhou com aqueles olhos enigmáticos de sempre e diminuiu seu sorriso para um charmoso, que ele sabia que eu não resistia – E não, eu não podia.

Finalmente eu me dava conta do espaço mínimo em que estávamos apertados. Eu tive que ficar vermelha, claro. Ele devia estar fazendo isso a favor dele, porque também sabia que eu piraria com isso.

– Ahn... R- Coronel... Você não acha melhor resolvermos tudo lá fora? – engoli em seco.

Ele me olhou nos olhos por uns pequenos milésimos de segundo e me encostou (como se fosse possível) mais ainda na parede da cabine, acabando com o espaço que havia entre nós. Sua cabeça ficou pousada no meu ombro e ele riu baixinho.

– Por que, Riza? Você não gosta das coisas como estão agora? – a voz dele sempre foi tão sexy assim, meu deus?!

Bom, de algum lugar profundo, bem, bem nas profundezas mesmo da minha sanidade, eu juntei forças, o empurrei de volta para a outra parede da cabine (não é como se fosse muito longe...) e o encarei seriamente.

– Não pense que vai corrigir as besteiras que você fez me seduzindo, Coronel.

Ele, mais uma vez, me analisou. Meus olhos, minhas mãos segurando os braços dele na parede de vidro, a gota se suor na minha testa. O Coronel também podia ouvir meu coração batendo mais rápido e mais relutante... E ele sorriu!

– Então quer dizer que estava funcionando? – filho da mãe cara de pau.

Eu não consegui responder, porque sabia que se eu falasse 'não' minha voz tremeria e ele entenderia que era uma mentira. E é claro que eu não responderia 'sim', para não inflar mais ainda o maldito ego dele.

Mas ele também sabia que eu não respondi por que era verdade; realmente fizera algum efeito sua tentativa de sedução.

Seus olhos se estreitaram enquanto seu ego inflava infinitamente.

– Não finja que eu não te conheço, Elizabeth Hawkeye. Eu sei muito bem dos seus gostos e desgostos.

Há. Ele não sabia nem metade do que eu era...

– É, Coronel, eu vou fingir que acredito ok? Se você realmente me conhecesse, saberia que eu nunca teria sido atriz nos tempos em que não nos vimos. Aliás, um dia você ainda vai ter que me contar como caiu nesse papo furado.

Ele não respondeu nada e eu parei de olhar em seus olhos.

Fiquei encarando a orelha dele por falta de não ter exatamente o que olhar. Ponderei o que faria a seguir, e fiquei pensando por um ou dois minutos. O Coronel não se importou de esperar.

E então eu finalmente me decidi por cair matando. Ele podia muito bem ser um cafajeste traidor e mulherengo, mas ainda sim era o _Roy_. Eu não sairia daquela cabine com as mãos vazias.

Inconscientemente nos mexemos como imãs, voltando à posição inicial.

Ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos naquele mísero espaço do telefone público, onde tínhamos só alguns centímetros nos separando. Era difícil ignorar que suas duas mãos pousavam ao lado de minha cabeça enquanto eu, inconscientemente e inocentemente, encoxava ele.

A situação em si não era de certo o que eu podia chamar de desagradável, porém eu certamente podia sentir a tensão súbita no ar. Pelo jeito, ele também não estava satisfeito com a tensão, mas _logicamente_, um homem em sã consciência não deixaria essa oportunidade passar.

Fiquei quieta enquanto sentia sua mão fazendo o caminho até minha coxa, exercendo uma leve pressão enquanto puxava-a um pouco mais para acima de sua cintura.

Ah, aquela sensação não era ruim...

– Roy, o qu-

– Não, não. Ninguém fala agora. – ele dizia com sua boca levemente encostada na minha, nossas respirações se misturando.

Cafajeste.

Recuperei, pela segunda vez no dia, minha sanidade e segurei seu queixo, afastando seu rosto do meu.

– Não vou deixar nada acontecer enquanto você não me disser, olhando nos meus olhos e falando a verdade, o que aconteceu entre você e a General Armstrong – declarei.

Ele me ouviu atentamente e ficou sério, mas de jeito nenhum tirou a maldita mão da minha coxa, enquanto me fitava diretamente nos olhos.

– Riza... Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que _nada aconteceu?_

– Se fosse assim eu não teria que sair de um restaurante às pressas e chorando, Roy...

Ele riu baixinho, o que me deixou irritada.

– O fato de você ser perdidamente apaixonada por mim explicaria sua fuga – ele disse com um semblante cínico.

Arregalei os olhos em surpresa.

– Eu posso muito bem ter fugido por não querer ser humilhada publicamente!

– Nah, não acredito que você fugiria por uma banalidade dessas. Certamente o motivo envolve algo maior... – ele percorreu os olhos pelo meu rosto e parou pra ver minhas bochechas, já num escarlate profundo – _Como ciúmes._

– Como você consegue ter um ego tão grande?– Eu indaguei. Tudo bem que era pra eu estar fazendo um belo de um jogo de sedução, mas eu tinha que ter minhas respostas acima de tudo.

– Ouch, essa doeu! – ele exclamou, apertando sutilmente o interior da minha coxa. Perdi o foco por uns milésimos de segundos enquanto voltava à vida real – Isso não se trata do meu ego. Trata-se apenas da consciência dos fatos; e o fato é que _você. me. ama._

Realmente um cafajeste com um ego diabolicamente enorme.

– E como você pode ter tanta certeza, senhor charlatão?

– Elementar, meu caro Watson. Esse sentimento está claramente impresso no seu olhar.

Ah, obviamente eu sabendo que ele estava jogando na minha cara o meu intenso amor por ele, não deixei de abrir um pequeno sorriso. Mesmo que fosse só um pouquinho e por motivos toscos, isso mostrava que ele prestava atenção em mim.

É, isso não fazia o menor sentido.

O que (e isso não fazia o menor sentido também) mostrava que eu estava loucamente apaixonada por ele e ria das coisas mais imbecis e idiotas e maliciosas que Roy dizia.

E foi com esses pensamentos sem nexo algum que eu decidi que era hora de agir. Era hora de dar início ao jogo de sedução.

_ Continua...

* * *

_

**N/A:** AAAAEEE, DEPOIS DE MUITO TEMPO EU ESTOU DE VOLTA \o/

Sério, gente, fiquei muito triste porque não consegui nem 25 reviews e todo mundo desistiu da minha fic ._.

Dessa vez eu quero reviews, ok? Mas não vou pedir nenhuma quantidade já que eu acho que não vou conseguir os reviews que eu quero -q

Enfim, aproveitem o capítulo que o próximo já é o último :*

Hella.


	6. The End

**UHUUL, ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO /o/ Tipo, eu sei, eu sei, não tá muuuito grande, mas dá progasto... Espero que vocês gostem, já que eu não gostei *-* (É sério, Midnight, não adianta vim negar e ficar me bajulando não...) Curtam aí esse finalzinho chocho :***

* * *

** .Porque não tem problema nenhum pensar **_**naquele nome.

* * *

**_

**VI**

– Você não vai negar então, Riza? – perguntou o Coronel sorrindo. Ele achava que sua afirmação anterior me tinha feito desistir de contestar? Bobagem, ele não sabia que apuros ia passar agora.

Num movimento surpresa, segurei sua cintura e sua nuca, empurrando o Coronel para a outra parede da cabine. Encostei meus lábios em sua orelha, sentindo pela proximidade o seu coração bater mais rápido que o normal.

– Sabe, Coronel... – eu disse baixinho, perto de seu ouvido. Mordi fraquinho o lóbulo de sua orelha, quase me matando para tentar segurar uma gargalhada quando ele teve um enorme arrepio. – Nunca pensei que mesmo que o assunto pendente fosse o seu ego, você ainda conseguisse ser tão charmoso discutindo comigo...

– É... – ele engoliu em seco quando tirei minha mão de sua cintura, fazendo um caminho pelo seu peito até chegar à lateral de seu rosto. – Acho que pelo menos ainda tenho meu charme, n-não é?

– Ah, é Coronel? E o que exatamente você já não tem mais? – perguntei dando pequenos beijinhos a partir de sua orelha, pela linha do seu queixo, sua bochecha e indo até sua outra orelha. Pelo amor de Deus, me diz que ele não ia me responder o que eu estava pensando!

– Hum... – ele disse meio que aproveitando o momento, enquanto tentava organizar palavras em sua cabeça. – Especificamente agora, o que está me faltando é você. – Ah, saco, ele disse.

– Especificamente agora? – eu murmurei surpresa na sua outra orelha – Eu sou um capacho, por acaso?

– Você não entendeu o que eu quis dizer, Riza. – ele riu segurando forte a minha nuca com uma mão e o uniforme militar nas costas com a outra. Ele ia contra-atacar? Há. – Eu queria dizer que você está me deixando bastante eufórico aqui. – ele riu de novo.

– Eufórico? Há. – retorqui brincando de chegar _perto demais_ de seus lábios com os meus, encostando-os levemente enquanto eu falava. – De onde eu vim isso se chama _de-se-jo_.

– Na verdade acho que está mais pra euforia, mesmo, Tenente... – o Coronel disse mudando sua mão que antes estava em minhas costas para apertar minha cintura.

– _Mentiroso_. – levantei uma sobrancelha.

– Quem? – ele disse se aproximando do pé da minha orelha. – Eu?

Arranhei sua nuca com minhas unhas enquanto tinha um calafrio que descia e subia por toda minha coluna.

Ele gemeu baixinho na minha orelha, quase me levando à loucura. Me recompus quase que instantaneamente. Mais uma vez ele desceu sua mão até minha coxa, puxando-a para sua cintura.

– É, você realmente me deixa louco, Riza.

Tudo foi muito rápido. Enquanto eu puxava seu rosto com força pra mais perto de mim, ele me trazia inteira para si. Na surpresa meus lábios ficaram entreabertos, mesmo que eu já esperasse aquele beijo. Foi um impacto sutil e ao mesmo tempo desesperado, como se nossos corpos ansiassem por isso.

Agora, nada mais à nossa volta me importava a não ser explorar cada canto de sua boca, que tinha um doce sabor de maçã. Eu acho que foi essa a sobremesa dele no almoço... Mas quem se importa?

Como eu estava no mundo da Lua, não tinha prestado a menor atenção ao tempo, mas sabia que em alguma hora eu teria que parar para respirar. Eu sei que _devia_ parar, mas quem disse que eu queria?

Como eu estava num momento abstinênica-de-roy e ainda estava muito frágil, quem parou primeiro foi ele, ofegante.

– Definitivamente louco... – ele disse afirmando para si mesmo, com a cabeça apoiada no meu ombro, enquanto descia seus braços pra me abraçar.

– Nã-na-ni-na-não. – eu disse levantando sua cabeça de meu ombro pelos cabelos, mas sem força. – Esse jogo é para dois e não termina depois de um beijo, e até eu disser que acabou, entendeu?

– Se você diz, eu posso fazer o quer? – ele indagou debochado, apoiando agora as duas mãos no meu quadril.

– E se você descer alguma dessas mãos um pouquinho mais pra baixo... – fiquei nervosa. Tudo bem que aquilo era ótimo por um lado, mas me mostrava o quanto ele era garanhão e egocêntrico. Só por causa de um beijo, tsc, tsc...

– Ok, ok. Você que manda... – ele abriu _aquele_ sorriso sedutor, quase me fazendo derreter naquela cabine quente. – Só mais uma coisa, chefa.

Então ele calmamente subiu a mão direita até meu rosto, afagando minha bochecha e passando os dedos pelo meu cabelo depois. Fiquei muda, esperando pra ver o que acontecia.

Ele teve a ousadia de me roubar um beijo, enquanto ao mesmo tempo arrancava meu prendedor de cabelo.

– Bem melhor. – ele disse com sua imensa cara de pau, enquanto me analisava de cabelo solto.

– Satisfeito agora, Coronel? – disse empurrando-o um pouco mais na parede, pegando o prendedor de sua mão. Fui tentar prender meu cabelo de novo quando ele segurou meu pulso.

– Deixa eu aproveitar um pouco mais dessa visão rara! Você fica perfeita assim... – ele me falou olhando nos olhos, tentando pegar o prendedor da minha mão. Para me distrair, ele me deu um puta beijo com muito desejo, e ainda sim apaixonado.

Em certo ponto do beijo meu braço ficou à deriva e ele conquistou seu objetivo. Ainda sim, o Coronel continuou me beijando.

Percebi que o beijo tinha um toque de carência, enquanto nossas línguas e cabeças se moviam em sincronia. Não fazia sentido esse pensamento, mas eu _sentia_.

Por mais que eu não quisesse pensar em Olívia e no beijo que ela deu em Roy no restaurante, ma fazendo passar a maior vergonha, eu realmente acreditava agora que _ela_ era a culpada, e ele não tinha nada a ver.

Se bem que com o Roy, o impossível não existia, o que significava que ele podia estar com nós duas ao mesmo tempo. O que dizia que eu era babaca em confiar nele tão cegamente. E era por isso que ele era tão cafajeste!

Afastei-me dele rapidamente empurrando seus ombros com força de volta para aquela parede.

– Uma coisa só e eu juro que minhas perguntas vão estar acabadas e eu tirarei minha conclusão definitiva sobre você. – disse séria. Ele, surpreso e confuso, assentiu uma vez. – Diga com todas as palavras o que aconteceu exatamente no restaurante. Quando Olívia chegou na Central? Porque ela estava no restaurante? Porque ela te beijou? Pode me responder. _Agora_.

– Tudo, tudo mesmo? – eu assenti uma vez e ele continuou – Ok. A primeira pergunta eu não sei a resposta e nem me importo. A segunda idem. Aliás, já te disse que ela é louca? Mas resumindo a terceira, ela tinha me mandado uma carta, ok? E essa carta dizia que nos encontraríamos em breve e eu a recebi na semana passada. No dia seguinte nem me importei mais e até anteontem eu já tinha a esquecido. Então aconteceu tudo ontem e nós fomos para o restaurante. Então ela estava lá, e eu não pude fazer nada. Eu tentava impedi-la, mas Olívia interpretava isso de outro jeito, não sei... – Ele disse tudo isso olhando bem fundo nos meus olhos e se ele tivesse a capacidade, estaria encarando minha alma agora. O Coronel segurou minha mão ao lado de nossos corpos. – Mas o que importa é que não aconteceu nada demais e eu não tenho culpa de nada. _Toda essa bobeira aconteceu por causa da Olívia_, entendeu?

Ele foi tão sério que eu acreditei de verdade nele. Mesmo que eu não quisesse, eu _confiava_ nele e eu não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim, já que ele era um cara muito misterioso.

A sorte não era uma coisa pra se confiar também, já que ela é imprevisível, então não deixaria as coisas na mão dela.

O que eu podia fazer era confiar no meu coração. (Credo, que coisa clichê) Mesmo que nós juntos talvez não fosse certo e ainda proibido, eu queria aquilo mais que tudo.

– Certo, agora eu tenho absoluta certeza. – eu declarei.

– Ah, é? Sobre o que, Riza? – ele rebateu me puxando _bem_ para perto, como se não quisesse nunca mais se separar de mim.

– É uma coisa muito banal, você não vai se interessar muito, Coronel...

Ele me olhou ofendido, como se eu tivesse dito alguma coisa que o magoou.

– Quando é que você vai parar de me chamar assim e começar a me chamar pelo nome?

Ah, tinha isso. Eu estava tão acostumada de chamá-lo por sua patente e nesses dias tinham acontecido tantas coisas que como eu o chamava era o que menos importava para mim. Se bem que ele não parecia pensar o mesmo.

– Assim está bom, Roy? – eu falei baixinho beijando seu nariz. Eu me afastei de seu rosto para ver seu grande sorriso.

– Certo, assim está ótimo. – senti sua mão na minha nuca, me trazendo de volta ao abraço apertado. – Mas onde estávamos? Você ia me dizer alguma coisa.

– Ah, aquilo...

– Sim?

– Eu te amo. – eu declarei não ficando nem com as bochechas vermelhas. – Agora eu tenho absoluta certeza disso, Roy.

Dizer aquelas palavras fazia com que me coração falhasse e voltasse a bater estranhamente, como se eu fosse explodir de alegria se eu não prestasse atenção. Mas era a mais pura verdade. E dizer seu verdadeiro nome fazia toda a diferença, já que vinha lá do fundo. Não me fazia nenhum mal dizê-lo em voz alta.

– Então era isso? – seu rosto explodiu num sorriso que não cabia na cara. – Você deve saber que eu te amo também, não é?

Ele deu uma última olhada nos meus olhos antes de me beijar com toda a paixão acumulada em seu peito, me contagiando e me fazendo ficar tonta em pouco tempo. Esse beijo era mais intenso, não só mera brincadeira. Era um beijo verdadeiro.

Enquanto estávamos sincronizados e concentrados naquele momento, eu só pensava em uma coisa. "Roy". Era isso o que eu pensava. Não o Coronel Roy Mustang em si, e sim o seu _nome_. Porque eu seria tão idiota de ignorar o nome do homem que eu mais amava na vida? Ele já tinha me pedido várias e várias vezes para chamá-lo por seu nome e eu ignorava seu pedido, me importando apenas com relatórios, trabalho, mandar nele aqui e ali e não cumpria o seu desejo mais simples.

Não era como se eu fosse morrer só de pensar ou falar aquele nome, eu só não conseguia imaginar aquilo saindo da minha boca depois de tanto tempo trabalhando como sua subordinada e o chamando de "chefe" e "Coronel".

Agora eu percebia que isso era bobeira. Aquele nome era muito natural saindo da minha boca e no meu subconsciente eu devia saber disso, mas ignorava o fato. Saia mais natural do que qualquer outro nome. Que até meu próprio nome!

Se eu pensasse bem (o que eu não faria agora, porque meus pensamentos estavam em parte concentrados nas nossas bocas juntas) aquilo daria uma bela analogia, já que o nome dele para mim era mais importante que o meu próprio.

Isso significava que para mim, ele era muito mais importante do que qualquer coisa. Não é?

Eu queria passar o resto dos tempos com aquele nome em meus pensamentos, porque, afinal... Não tinha problema nenhum pensar naquele nome.

* * *

**N/A:**

E aí? Gostaram? Odiaram? Querem me bater?

Bom, desculpa gente, mas eu queria fazer um final realmente relacionado ao nome da fic, então se decepcionei alguém, por favor me digam (:

Aliás, se eu não fizesse esse final, o maldito nome da fic não faria sentido e eu teria que mudar, além de ter que inventar qualquer outro final, mas enfim...

Que gostou me diz um "OBA \o\" nos reviews, ok?

Valeu *-* quem sabe eu continue a escrever royai's, sei lá, são vocês, leitores, que tem que dizer...

E queria dizer uma grande **OBRIGADO para todas as pessoas caridosas que eram minha história e me mandaram revies, amo vocês! (L)**

Beijão, e até uma futura outra história.

Hella.


End file.
